


My Immortal

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Could be read as either romantic or platonic - Freeform, F/F, Heartbreak, Kalex, Love, Regret, Sadness, Secrets, Song fic, inspired by a song, putting on a face, to hide the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: “I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone”





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna apologize in advance, I was in a very angsty mood.

Kara didn’t know this woman, she was an absolute stranger. This woman sitting next to her on her couch wasn’t the Alex Danvers she knew. 

It was driving Kara insane, her fears and anxieties were reaching their absolute breaking point. Ever since Alex had her mind wiped of the memories that Kara was Supergirl, it was like walking on eggshells. She had to watch what she said, keep in mind of whether she was wearing her glasses or not, make absolutely sure she didn’t use her abilities. But it went even further than that. 

Now she couldn’t meet her at the alien bar, because how would simple Kara Danvers know about a place like that? She couldn’t talk about her daily struggles as a hero, she couldn’t talk about what was happening with the DEO, almost everything they had had now been reduced to a movie night, an occasional phone call, and a lunch at Noonan’s every now and then. 

Kara almost wished Alex would just leave. Leave and never come back. But even then it wouldn’t work. Her dreams had now been plagued with all the memories they shared together. Her face and voice lingered with her, no matter where she went. And no matter what, she couldn’t be given peace. 

It left a gaping hole in Kara’s heart that just wouldn’t be closed. Oh sure, plenty of people have tried. Brainy, James, J’onn, Nia, they all tried to help fill the hole, but it was a lost cause, because they weren’t Alex. It was a pain that only Alex could heal. And no amount of friends or family or any length of time could make it go away. 

At at this point, she would give anything to turn back time to the old days. Where they didn’t have to live in fear of Colonel Haley or the President. When it was Kara and Alex against the world. How when one of them cried, the other would always be there to wipe their tears away. When one of them was afraid, the other would be there to help them fight through it. And it was strange, because in that moment, Kara was brought out of her train of thoughts by feeling a hand wrap around hers. She he looked down to see it was Alex’s. 

“Kara?” The director asked “Are you ok?” Kara wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth.....but she couldn’t. 

“I’m fine, Alex.” She could feel the bile she felt from lying rising higher and higher, but she put on a fake smile and pretended everything was ok. She had to, because it’s what Alex wanted. She loved Alex so much, that making herself go through her own personal Hell would be worth it in the end. So Kara smiled and laughed and ate popcorn like a normal sister would do on any other movie night. With the stranger sitting next to her not knowing what was truly going through her head. 

_“Even if you don’t remember, you still have...all of me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by the song ‘My Immortal’ by Evanescence. Written by Ben Moody and Amy Lee.


End file.
